The Chemical Analysis Core Facility will support experiments by instrumental analysis of foods and urine samples and by supplying heterocyclic amine chemicals to the other Projects. Food analysis for heterocyclic amines is a longstanding area of expertise, and will be used to support cooking experiments to understand heterocyclic amine formation and devise practical ways to reduce or eliminate them. Other food samples will be analyzed in support of studies of an at-risk population of African-American men. Analysis of human urine samples will be undertaken for three purposes: 1) to determine the uptake of PhIP and the total amount of metabolites to support experiments in dietary intervention to reduce exposure, and 2) to determine individual metabolic phenotype and the relationship of the metabolism of PhIP with other phenotypic endpoints, and 3) to determine the relative amounts of PhIP metabolites in individuals participating in a prostate cancer study. Methods used will be solid-phase extraction and analysis by LC/MS/MS detection. The human feeding procedures, urine and blood sample collection, and inventory and storage will also be part of this core?s function. The heterocyclic amine chemicals will be purchased and synthesized, and supplies maintained for distribution to users in the Exposure Reduction and Prevention, Carcinogenesis of Cooked Food Mutagens, Metabolic Susceptibility to Cooked Food Carcinogens, and HA Macromolecular Adducts as Biomarkers groups in support of their specific experiments.